


Benni Bear-中文翻译

by kts210 (redback210)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Benni Bear, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Mats can't live without Benni Bear, Texting, and it's fault of Fearlesskiki, c'mon 'Benni Bear' is awesome!, implied Neuller, implied götzeus, yeah 'Benni Bear' it's my favorite name for 'Teddy Bears'
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redback210/pseuds/kts210





	Benni Bear-中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Benni Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223227) by [MissTrafalgarMeyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTrafalgarMeyer/pseuds/MissTrafalgarMeyer). 



马茨躺在青草中看着云朵涌动，等待着他的朋友本尼赴约。这是金发孩子在多特蒙德的最后一天，然后他约定会为自己焦躁的黑发朋友准备了一个惊喜。

没过多久，就看到小金毛挂着一抹大大的笑容从远处跑来，胳膊下面还夹着一个彩纸包着的小袋子。

等本尼跑到近前，马茨孩子气的嘟起嘴数落起来，“你迟到啦。”

“我在装饰这个，”本尼把礼物举起来展示给自己的朋友，只能说包装的马马虎虎，不太漂亮但已经是小孩子能做到的最好了，“送给你。”

马茨开心的接过来，迫不及待就开始撕扯上面的包装纸。

“早知道我就不包啦。”本尼不开心的嘟起嘴，不过当他看到自己朋友脸上幸福的笑容后，也跟着笑了。

“太漂亮了！”当所有包装纸都被拆开后，映入马茨眼帘的是一只有着绿色眼睛的泰迪熊玩偶，“谢谢！”

都没注意到两人之间的玩偶，马茨马上就把本尼拉进怀里，抱了好一会儿他们才一起在草地上躺下来，马茨还郑重其事的把泰迪熊安放在两个人中间。

“如果没有你我该多无聊啊。”年轻点儿的孩子张口提到即将到来的分别，“再没人能陪我玩了。”

“你还是可以和街头那些孩子一起踢足球啊。”

“他们才不会和我玩，”马茨不开心的撇了撇嘴，“只有你在时他们才带着我玩，因为你才是够八岁的那个。”

“你也很快要到八岁啦。”

“但那时他们就九岁了！”

年轻点儿的孩子沉默了，这让本尼异常难过，他不想自己回盖尔森基兴，他真不希望自己的朋友一个人留在多特蒙德，尤其马茨那么不善于和别人交朋友，但他只是个没有发言权的小孩而已。

本尼把泰迪熊放到马茨身上，握着小小的毛绒玩具笑起来，“起码你还有bear陪你。”

马茨抢过玩偶轻轻敲了敲朋友的脑袋。

“它的名字是benni，不是bear。”

“benni？”金发小孩不由大笑起来，“这太让人迷糊了，所以我会叫它bear。”

“不！”黑发孩子继续敲打着更大一点的那个，“benni！”

“好啦，别继续往我脑子里塞benni bear啦！”

马茨顿了顿，突然发现道，“benni bear这叫法也挺不错嘛。”

话音刚落，小一点的孩子就站起来，然后带着他的benni bear向外跑去，过了一会儿，本尼才注意到他的朋友是不会回来了，马上就追了过去。

 

-17年后

本尼坐在马茨的床上催促着，“曼努已经打电话问我们在哪儿了！”

马茨的声音从卫生间飘来，“马上就好。”

每次都是这样，曼努打电话叫他们参加聚会，他不到半小时就能打理好自己，然后去马茨家等，而马茨呢？每次都要用一个小时梳妆打扮，连借口都只用同一个，“我的发型比你漂亮是有原因的。”

趁着马茨折腾头发的功夫，本尼决定去对方的卧室来个突击检查，忽略散落的到处都是多特蒙德纪念品，突然，某个东西抓住了金发男人的注意。本尼认出来那是一只小小的和benni bear一个款式的小熊公仔。

提起小熊，本尼得说在他面前的简直是一坨灾难——

一只眼睛几乎要掉了，棕色的皮毛已经快要脏成黑色，还有小熊身上那几个破洞，填充物都跑出来了！

本尼皱了皱眉，想着他送的那只可能已经不复存在了，就算是用心收藏，17年也是个太长的数字了，‘但那只熊对这个傻瓜来说一定是和头发一样重要’，对这个认知微笑着，本尼转身离开房间朝着他的车走去，等小心的把小熊安置好才重新返回马茨家。

大概有15分钟冗长的等待后，马茨终于离开卫生间，说实话，嗯，看起来的确要比平常更英俊些。

“终于！”本尼说着从床上下来，同时用尽全力去忽视因为马茨笑容而飞奔的心跳。

**********

From: 马茨-胡梅尔斯

To: 马可 '受伤王' 罗伊斯 ¬¬

我知道是你干的，把它还给我！！！

 

From: 马可 格策-罗伊斯 *-*

To: 马茨茨 ;P

不知道你在说什么。

 

From: 马茨-胡梅尔斯

To: 马可 '受伤王' 罗伊斯 ¬¬

Benni Bear!

 

From: 马可 格策-罗伊斯 *-*

To: 马茨茨 ;P

我连碰都没碰过！其他人就算稍微移动一下你都会切换杀人模式，你觉得我不知道？

 

From: 马茨-胡梅尔斯

To: 马可 '受伤王' 罗伊斯 ¬¬

我不相信

 

From: 马可 格策-罗伊斯 *-*

To: 马茨茨 ;P

你可以问马里奥！他从不对你说谎！特别是在你要杀人的前提下，他绝对会帮你的，

 

 

From: 马茨-胡梅尔斯

To: 马里奥 '罗伊斯私人财产' 格策 =D

马可偷了Benni Bear.

 

From: 马里奥 格策-罗伊斯 *-*

To: 马茨茨-狐媚 ;P

给我五分钟

 

From: 马茨-胡梅尔斯

To: 马里奥 '罗伊斯私人财产' 格策 =D

好

 

From: 马里奥 格策-罗伊斯 *-*

To: 马茨茨-狐媚 ;P

不，他没拿

 

From: 马茨-胡梅尔斯

To: 马里奥 '罗伊斯私人财产' 格策 =D

确定？

 

From: 马里奥 格策-罗伊斯 *-*

To: 马茨茨-狐媚 ;P

当然

 

 

From: 马茨-胡梅尔斯

To: 托马斯 '二货' 穆勒 =P

这不好笑，托马斯，把我的Benni还给我！

 

From: Esmuellert ;D

To: 马茨 '为多特神魂颠倒' 胡梅尔斯 ;D

我都不知道你这么爱吃醋！

 

From: Esmuellert ;D

To: 马茨 '为多特神魂颠倒' 胡梅尔斯 ;D

顺说，我都不知道你俩在约会...恭喜哦 ;D

 

From: 马茨-胡梅尔斯

To: 托马斯 '二货' 穆勒 =P

是，我超爱吃醋，所以把它还给我！！

 

From: 马茨-胡梅尔斯

To: 托马斯 '二货' 穆勒 =P

等等...你说啥？

 

From: Esmuellert ;D

To: 马茨 '醋男' 胡梅尔斯 ;D

你和本尼哇...终于一起了！恭喜恭喜！顺说，你俩纠结的时间可比我和曼努长得多。

 

From: 马茨-胡梅尔斯

To: 托马斯 '二货' 穆勒 =P

不是！你理解错了！我在找我的benni bear..我的泰迪熊！

 

From: Esmuellert ;D

To: 马茨 '醋男' 胡梅尔斯 ;D

你竟然有只叫‘benni bear’的泰迪熊？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

From: 马茨-胡梅尔斯

To: 托马斯 '二货' 穆勒 =P

见鬼，你甚至都不知道benni bear的存在对吧？

 

From: Esmuellert ;D

To: 马茨 '有只Benni Bear' 胡梅尔斯 ;D

不，但等等所有人就会知道了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

 

From: 马茨-胡梅尔斯

To: 曼努埃尔 '人生赢家' 诺伊尔 =D

求告诉我是你拿走了Benni Bear

 

From: M. P. 诺伊尔

To: 马茨-胡梅尔斯

没

 

From: 马茨-胡梅尔斯

To: 曼努埃尔 '人生赢家' 诺伊尔 =D

草，那我是真把它弄丢了！我死定了！！

 

From: M. P. 诺伊尔

To: 马茨-胡梅尔斯

冷静下来，再去仔细找一遍，我的Nutella找不到时我就这么告诉自己，这很有用。

 

From: 马茨-胡梅尔斯

To: 曼努埃尔 '人生赢家' 诺伊尔 =D

好吧，我会再看看，谢啦曼努

 

 

From: 马可 格策-罗伊斯 *-*

To: 本尼 ;P

你男朋友抓狂啦，想点办法否则他要自杀了！

 

From: 马里奥 格策-罗伊斯 *-*

To: 本尼 赫韦德斯 ;P

你男朋友抓狂啦，想点办法否则他要自杀了！

 

From: Esmuellert ;D

To: Benni Bear :D

你男朋友抓狂啦，想点办法否则他要自杀了！

 

From: M. P. 诺伊尔

To: 本尼 韦茨 =D

你男朋友抓狂啦，想点办法否则他要自杀了！

 

From: 本 韦茨 ;D

To: 马可罗伊斯，马里奥格策，曼努埃尔诺伊尔，托马斯穆勒

马茨？出什么事了？

 

From: 马可 格策-罗伊斯 *-*

To: 本尼 ;P

Benni Bear.

 

From: 马里奥 格策-罗伊斯 *-*

To: 本尼 赫韦德斯 ;P

Benni Bear.

 

From: Esmuellert ;D

To: Benni Bear :D

Benni Bear.

 

From: M. P. 诺伊尔

To: 本尼 韦茨 =D

Benni Bear.

 

 

From: 本 韦茨 ;D

To: 马茨茨 <3

在你家附近的星巴克见面如何？我大概40分钟后到 ;D

 

From: 马茨-胡梅尔斯

To: 本尼 <3

当然 =D

***********

马茨不知道自己为什么答应见本尼，也许因为他们不常见面，也许因为这个金发男人的存在总能让他感觉安心，但关键是他刚刚把本尼孩提时代送给他的玩偶弄丢了！这绝对没法让人接受对吧？他的朋友不在身边的时候一直是这只小熊安慰他，那几乎就是在...所有时间！除了祈求本尼不会为他丢了代表他们友谊的重要的物品生气外，他想不出自己还能做些什么了。

马茨在胡思乱想中不可自拔，以至于没有注意到本尼到了，并且已经坐到了他面前。

“Masti,你还好吗？”金发男人似笑非笑的挑了挑眉毛。

马茨强扯出一个笑模样，“还好，当然。”

“那好吧，我猜这个是你的？”说着，本尼把一个袋子放在桌子上。

马茨伸手打开，想着这难道是个礼物？然后在看到benni bear的下一个瞬间几乎就泪崩起来，总算能松了口气了！

而且看看他的benni bear，竟然已经被修补好了，还洗的干干净净，就像是新买的一样。

马茨假装愤怒的把小熊放在椅子上，咬牙切齿，“所以是你带走了它？”

本尼好笑的反问道，“是啊，benni bear需要清洗和缝纫，你的明白？”

“还真谢谢你照顾它了啊。”把手放在本尼手上，马茨忍不住勾弄起对方的手指。

“它值得最好的，因为我不在你身边的时候是它在照顾你。”

“也许你偶尔也该让它休息休息。”

“嗯哼，这是个好主意。”

本尼勾起小熊好让自己能坐到马茨身边，马茨自觉的立刻就把手臂环过本尼的肩膀把对方拉进怀里，都没注意到两人中间那只快要被压扁的benni bear。

金发男人轻轻吻了吻黑发后卫的肩膀，他在盖尔森基兴的时候实在太想念他了。

马茨凑到本尼耳边低声呢喃，“我爱你，benni。”

相同的名字让本尼不可抑止的爆笑起来，“我真希望你没对小熊说过同样的话。”

马茨一下就站起来，他不想这样但他真没法控制自己，这简直见了鬼了，他现在只想赶紧离开！

“嘿”本尼赶紧把马茨拉回到自己怀里，“我也爱你。”

‘也许我和我的benni bear可以比我期盼的更进一步。’为这个双关让马茨不由自主的微笑起来，然后让自己依偎进男朋友的怀中。


End file.
